The desire to have light near a bed is almost universal. Illumination near ones bed may be provided for reading a book prior to falling asleep. Light may be beneficial for safety when a person gets into and out of bed. The concept of a bedside light pre-dates the electric lamp, back to the times of candles and kerosene. More recently, lamps have become common place upon bedside tables. More recently still, small reading lights have become attached or even integrated with the bed itself. There continues, however, to be an effort by furniture designers to create products, including beds, which will excite the purchaser with ever increasing functionality.